Wearable devices, such as smart watches and fitness bands, have become common nowadays for monitoring health status and tracking fitness of individuals. The wearable devices can be used for a variety of applications, such as step counting, activity tracking or calorie-burn estimation. Activity tracking can include, for example, sleep or exercise tracking. For some applications, accuracy of the results can depend on knowing the wearing position of a device on the body, such as whether the device is on the left or right hand. The accuracy of the results can also depend on knowing, for example, the hand-dominance of an individual wearing the device. However, the individual may not always wear the same device on the same body side, or may forget to provide information about the wearing position or hand-dominance to the device.